


We Have a Routine

by HeyItsGem



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining, im a mess, more than my fic for the pining prompt, some serious pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsGem/pseuds/HeyItsGem
Summary: Phichit goes to *study* at the Student Union Building, or as their uni likes to call it, The Nest, every Tuesday and Thursday at 2:35 pm sharp. That may or may not have to do with the cute guy that sometimes wears his glasses on his head and always has his head in a book, but who knows, it's not like they've ever talked.





	We Have a Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Lol another late entry for scc week, I'm sorry.   
> This was heavily and i mean HEAVILY inspired by Beth and Chris's story in Rainbow Rowell's Attachments, read it it's an amazing book and Rainbow is bae.   
> Originality? Who's she? I don't know her.

_He_ was there again. He was sitting where he always sat; 2 seats down from Phichit, on the other side of the table, on one of the longer tables in the Student Nest - their mascots were parrots, so the Student Union Building was of course, the Nest. He always had an open book in front of him and either the tip of a highlighter or a pen in his mouth. He would also occasionally have his prescription glasses resting on his head instead of on his face where they were supposed to be.

Phichit liked to spend his free period in the nest watching him *cough* uh, studying. They never talked but they had a routine, you see, mystery glasses boy would be on that exact table, on that exact seat and Phichit would meet him there - not that they ever acknowledged each other - at exactly 2:35 pm every Tuesday and Thursday. Phichit didn't know his name or whether he knew Phichit existed, for that matter. He didn't know what his voice sounded like nor had he actually really seen his face properly. THe guy'd never looked up from his book to meet Phichit's curious (and most likely lovestruck) gaze but Phichit felt like _he_ was aware of his presence.

Phichit sat down quickly, realizing he'd been standing near the table, just staring at the guy. He mentally shook his head at himself. If the guy had noticed him there before, it would’ve been because of his stalkerness. Oh god, Phichit hoped that the guy didn't think he was weird and desperate and a creep.

He got his book out of his bag because he actually did have to study, with midterms and essays coming up. He had to hand in a twelve-page essay for his sociology course in a week and he hadn't even started. Then there was the Political Science paper on American political systems, he didn't even know why he ever thought he'd like that course. Oh, there was also an anthropology research assignment due in two weeks. He was absolutely, positively, going to die.

~~~

Phichit was running late. It was 2:35 on a thursday, but he wasn't anywhere near the nest. He’d stopped to get a sandwich which had taken abnormally long, so now he was late. Not that he _had to be there_ at exactly 2:35, he just… had to.

Would cool glasses guy realize he was late? Would he be worried? Relieved? Curious? Happy? Would he even notice his absence? There really wouldn't be a reason to, the guy barely looked up from his book the whole time he was there so it was likely that Phichit was the only one that noticed the other.

He went into the nest and to their table. He liked calling the table theirs, it felt domestic somehow. Phichit knew he was being stupid, but he really couldn't help it. He was always quick to have crushes, and the glasses guy was no exception to that.

Phichit kept his eyes on glasses guy as he sat down at his seat. He could've sworn that he saw glasses guy give a small nod of his head at Phichit's arrival, though it might've just been his imagination, as that’d never happened before and glasses guy had, once again, not looked up at Phichit.

He was stripped from his thoughts by a girl's voice. “Seung gil!”

Phichit looked at cute glasses guy to see if he was the one the girl was addressing. If he was, he sure didn't make it easy for Phichit to know. He still had his head lowered facing the open book in front of him and he had made no indication that he heard or acknowledged the name.

Phichit let out a sigh. And here he thought he was finally going to have a name for that beautiful face, oh fate why must you -

“Seung gil!” The girl said again, closer this time. She was right behind cute guy _and_ was looking at him, so maybe fate wasn't so cruel.

“What, Crispino?” ‘Seung gil’ snapped.

_Seung gil_ , Phichit thought, _it suits him. And the tone in his voice really lowers the possibility of her being his girlfriend._

“Wanna come have lunch with us?” The girl asked, smiling sweetly.

“No.” He said. _Huh, guess he really isn't that much of a talker._

“Oh, come on, Seung gil! We're friends!”

“Did I make the mistake of doing something that mislead you about the nature of our relationship?” He still hadn't looked up from his book and was now writing something in it.

“O-oh, sorry, I’ll just leave then.” The girl said before turning around and leaving. Phichit felt somewhat sad for her but not _really_.

Oh well, at least he had a name now!

~~~

“Yuuri!” Phichit yelled as soon as he opened the door to his dorm room.

Yuuri looked up from his phone at Phichit. “Phichit, we're literally living in a thirteen square meter dorm room, you don't need to yell, ever.”

“But I'm excited!” Phichit chirped, plopping next to Yuuri on his bed. “I found out my cute guy’s name!”

“Oh, did you stop being a creep and went up to him finally?”

“Uh, not necessarily?” Phichit said sheepishly. “I heard someone say his name. But Yuuri his voice is so nice and deep and sexy, aaaa, he's so perfect.”

“Oh, Phichit.” Yuuri sighed.

~~~

Phichit was getting absolutely nowhere with Seung gil. Nothing else had happened since he learned his name and it was almost Christmas break. He had a completely different schedule second term, so this wouldn't be able to continue. And Phichit was almost fine with that.

This was getting ridiculous, he knew absolutely nothing about the guy other than his name and that he had a free period tuesdays and thursdays from sometime to 3:30 when he left. He hadn't talked to him once, and that was kind of Phichit's fault, but he couldn't go up to him and start talking now, it'd be too awkward. What would he say, “Hey, Seung gil, I'm Phichit, I’ve been watching you every tuesday and thursday.”? Talk about creepy.

Yeah, he’d have to get over whatever he had for Seung gil. It was unhealthy and this would -

His seat was taken. He walked closer to the table. Correction: _His seat was taken, by Seung gil._ Dumbfounded and eyes blown wide, Phichit walked over to Seung gil’s usual seat and sat down.

“So,” Seung gil said. “My timetable is different next term so we’ll have to figure something else out about our little, ah, arrangement.” Seung gil’s face was stoic so Phichit couldn't tell whether Seung gil was making fun of him or not.

“Are you mocking me?” Phichit asked.

“No, I'm asking you out.”

 

 

 

 

Bonus scene:

  
“Yuuuri!!!” Phichit yelled, practically breaking down the door.

“Phichit, you don't have to - ”

“Yell, I know, but listen.” Phichit said, walking over to Yuuri and putting his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders. “Seung gil talked to me!”

“Did he tell you to stop being creepy and give you a restraining order?”

“Yuuri, you're supposed to be my friend,” Phichit pouted. “No, he asked me out!”

“Phichit, you little shit, good job. I don't know how your creeping worked but you must've done something right.”

“Hey, maybe it'll work on your cute TA, Viktor, was it?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I go to UBC and we're the Thunderbirds so our student union building is the AMS Nest, so I really dont have any originality, I should just, die.


End file.
